


All This and Heaven Too

by gayyegg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, does this count as a drabble?, idk - Freeform, probably not well written fluff because i'm half asleep but we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyegg/pseuds/gayyegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This and Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this youtube.com/watch?v=rDO3NPS_p-w and started writing. I was going to write a high school au, but nope never mind.

                Bucky couldn’t sleep. Not often anyway, it usually took a few days before he would fall asleep, awake so often the dreams didn’t come. It wasn’t surprising to either him or Steve after what Hydra had done, but that didn’t make it any more fun. He always laid by Steve until the other’s breathing evened out, then he would get up and clean their apartment,  read, watch movies, cook, or go for a walk, some nights he just stayed curled in Steve’s arms, thinking about how lucky he was. It was not one of those nights.

                 When Steve’s breathing slowed down Bucky was up, hand lingering in Steve’s hair before he walked out to the kitchen, absent mindedly wiping off the counter. After a few minutes he felt arms snake around his waist and jumped, “Shit, did I wake you up?”

                “No, I got cold.” Steve said with a soft laugh, not that being in the kitchen helped, the floor was freezing and they were both barefoot. Bucky turned around in his arms, smiling at him, his arms around his neck. “And I still am, but I’m okay.” He said softly, pecking Bucky’s lips, one hand pulling away to grab his phone off the counter and click on some old music.

                “You sure?” Bucky asked, beginning to sway with Steve.

                Steve smiled and put both hands back on Bucky’s waist, moving along with him, “I’m sure.” He whispered as he pressed their foreheads together.

                Bucky’s smile grew and his eyes fell to the floor, music the only sound in the darkened apartment as their bodies moved in sync, just like they used to except Bucky used to lead. Steve admired the way the stars lit up the apartment and Bucky’s arm, the darkness casting shadows on his face that Steve thought were beautiful.

                “ _You give me your lips,”_ Steve mumbled along with the song, squeezing Bucky’s hips softly, which Bucky responded to by moving just a little closer, “ _and your lips are so heavenly.”_  Bucky smiled, and leaned up, pecking Steve’s lips during a pause. “ _Stars in the sky are all free and they shine for me.”_ He brought one hand up, index finger lifting Bucky’s chin and making their lips brush, “ _So does the moon in the blue, all this is mine and heaven too.”_  He smiled as Bucky laughed softly, hands moving up to Steve’s hair. “ _You give me your arms and your arms are like angel wings, sweet to my ears is the song every bluebird sings, each rosebud kissed by the dew, all this is mine and heaven too.”_  Bucky leaned up and kissed Steve’s forehead, nose and lips quickly, which made Steve smile a wider. “ _I own each_ _summer day, each mountain capped with snow, the sentimental breeze, the dreamy streams that flow, every country lane and every street of stone are highways of adventure made for me alone. You give me your love and your love is a melody, deep in my heart I will carry this song with me, you bring a love so divine, all this is mine and heaven too.”_

As the song ended Bucky leaned up and met Steve’s eye before pulling him into a deep kiss, pulling back just a fraction of an inch to mumble, “I love you, you dork.” __  
  



End file.
